villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom)
This article is about the Sonic Boom villain - you can find information on the mainstream version in Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman is the main antagonist of the Sonic Boom universe and the wannabe ruler of Bygone Island. He is a human scientist and is the most powerful villain in the world and plots various schemes for world domination. Like his mainstream counterpart, he serves as long-running archenemy of Sonic the Hedgehog and rules his own island fortress. In the TV series, Eggman's role as an antagonist remains, but it often changes depending on the episode as he sometimes ends up being an ally of Sonic. Appearance Eggman has a red military jacket with white gloves, yellow cuffs and a nifty gizmo on his right forearm. He also has a barrel chest, beefy arms, little feet, and his legs are short but powerful pistons. He wears blue goggles to protect his eyes from atoms and stuff and green goggles on his head that he does use, (Shown in Cowbot) He also wears nifty pink long johns at night and on days where he doesn't have anything to do. He also has an overcoat, a fitness vest, a diving suit, and he wore a lederhosen during eggtoberfest. ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' Eggman had dug up these weird Cyclops robots, and spend ages repairing them. But when he finally fixed them, Sonic and his friends showed their faces and decided to see how his repaired buckets of bolts might fare against them, but fearing they might fail, he brought Metal Sonic along to help out. So Eggman and the metal hedgehog got Team Sonic's attention, and they gave chase. Eggman asked them; "what was better than an ambush?" Tails suggested an ambush with ice cream, that while sounding delicious, was incorrect. It was a post ambush ambush. Tired from chasing him, Eggman lured them into an open space, where the old robots and metal sonic attacked. Overwhelmed, they entered a tomb where Eggman had hoped they would remain forever. Sadly, this was not so. Later, he infiltrated the decrepit establishment where he got the old robots. Eggman saw Lyric and tried to use the old robots to keep him in line, as he seemed like a good lackey. Sadly, he used this weird button and turned all the robots against him. After haggling, Eggman found himself at that monsters mercy. Later, he had to get this map from team sonic, but they got lost down a waterfall. Later, when Lyric tried to kill him for not meeting his high standards, he found Metal Sonic, and hoped that Metal might be immune to Lyric's mind control. Sadly, Lyric used his own robot against Eggman because his own robots where too useless to stop him. Fleeing, Eggman retreated into hiding, and returned with a manually controlled mech, and used homing missiles on the reptilian renegade, but Lyric's infuriating mind-control device screwed up the missile's navigation, and Tails and Amy mocked him with this lame insult-they called him classic egghead. Later, Eggman decided to let Team Sonic do the hard work of subduing Lyric, and on his last legs, Eggman used his damaged mech, shot Lyric, allowing his hated hedgehog enemy to finish him off. Once Sonic and his friends left Lyric's lair, Eggman snuck in, and took Lyric's mind control device. With that and Metal Sonic at Eggman's side, surely, nothing will be able to stop him. Personality In Rise Of Lyric, Eggman acted like an evil, cunning (if somewhat clumsy) super villain, and traitorous sidekick to lyric. Eggman has an amazing I.Q. and can build many dazzling robots, weapons, vehicles and other devices. He is a greedy, megalomaniac who's narcissism and self-importance motivates him to seek global conquest with his vast resources and enslave the world's population. But in other Sonic Boom media, the relaxed storytelling explored Eggman's personality more elaborately. Despite his status as super villain, Eggman also appears to be insecure deep down, and works hard to maintain his reputation as a bad guy, getting easily upset and annoyed if ridiculed. He also has poor social skills, as he commits acts of destruction out of a desire for Sonic and others to acknowledge him. Despite this, Eggman does have fans who visit his lair and enjoy his mechanical inventions. When he isn't playing at the villainy game, Eggman has many normal, benign, hobbies, like resting in a private garden, baking muffins on a Tuesday night, playing fuzzy puppy buddies with Amy and taking spin-classes. He also ran an improv trope called the 'gigglesnorts' and is hinted to take part in athletic sports(though is poor at pole-bolting). He is also neurotic, due to a possible bad relationship he had with his parents, which has been hinted at and He claims he was also bullied in school. He also claimed to never lived with organic people, though he was probably lying about that. Outside of battling Team Sonic, he also can swallow his pride and help others in need, even teaming up with and being friendly with Sonic whenever life throws too many challenges at the good doctor to deal with alone. Despite having the status as super villain, altruism is not above Eggman, and he once offered Tails dating advice, without any incentive or ulterior motive. His evil schemes seem less like serious attacks, and more like a fun game he can play with sonic. However, his 'games' can be dangerous to bystanders, and his impulsiveness and disregard for nature or the safety of others make him a dangerous criminal, and definitely a villain in his own right. Quotes Antagonistic Roles in the Sonic Boom TV Show *'The Sidekick': Attacked Sonic with a new weapon called Burn-Bot (which, ironically, has no flame-related weapons, instead being armed with sharp and extendable claws). Crashed Tails's plane, resulting in Tails getting seriously injured. He then pretended to be reformed so he could replace Tails as Sonic's sidekick, but later tried to kill them both with Burn-Bot, who had been outfitted with a flamethrower-like weapon. *'Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days?': Lied to Sonic about having his island fortress destroyed by a monsoon so he could crash at Tails's house. He proved to be a very bad roommate as he constantly demanded food from Tails, snored loudly and even laughed evilly in his sleep, and kept engaging Sonic and co. in unwanted pillow fights, one of which caused Tails to develop short-term memory loss. Eventually, the protagonists grew weary of Eggman's antics to the point of exhaustion, allowing him to attack them with a giant robot called Obliterator-Bot. However, due to faulty programming, the Obliterator-Bot instead flew off to destroy Eggman's island fortress when to told it to destroy Sonic and his four friends. Eggman was forced to accept help from Sonic and the team, who managed to prevail against the mighty Obliterator-Bot despite their weakened state. But they didn't defeat the robot quickly enough and the fortress exploded from the damage, meaning he was now legitimately homeless. However, Sonic didn't let him crash at Tails's place this time. It was also revealed that Eggman abuses Orbot and Cubot, just as he has abused Scratch and Grounder, and Decoe & Bocoe from previous Sonic the Hedghehog cartoons, as he states that Orbot and Cubot do not count as people and have no souls, and would not give them a hug when they requested one. *'Translate This': Stole Tails's translating robot and replaced it with a duplicate when he saw how the invention caused friction between Sonic and his friends. He also broke a deal with Tails by holding him captive as lab assistant, but not freeing the robot like he'd promised. When the others came to rescue Tails, Eggman attacked them with an unnamed robot that used grenade and rocket launchers as weapons. *'Buster': Attacked the town with an Anti-Fireman (the evil robotic opposite of a fireman) that set buildings ablaze, put babies into burning buildings, and placed cats into trees. Later, when Sonic was bringing Sticks to the pet store to help her find a pet, Eggman planted a Cluster-Bot (a robotic dog) inside a garbage can where Sticks would find it and bring it home as her pet. The Cluster-Bot caused grief for the rest of the group. Meanwhile, Eggman robbed a weapon store. He then went to Tails' house and revealed to Sonic and co. that he had built the Cluster-Bot, and attached the stolen weapons to it, turning it into a giant robot that attacked the group. However, Sticks was able to reform the Cluster-Bot by reminding it of the fun they had had together. The Cluster-Bot then attacked Eggman, sending him running back to his fortress. *'My Fair Sticksy': He rigged the Awardy Awards Nomination (the Sonic Boom equivalent of the Nobel Peace Prize) with his Ballot-Bot because he had never won one before. When Eggman did not win the award, he sent robots to attack everyone, including Ballot-Bot, who also had laser guns. He even tried to steal the award from the actual winner, and when Sonic caught him he melted it with his laser gun. *'Fortress of Squalitude': Tricked Amy Rose into redesigning his fortress so he could be on the cover of Evil Lairs Monthly. He took all the credit for himself when Amy did all the work. When Amy tried to leave, Eggman held her captive. This episode also shows Eggman's abuse of Orbot and Cubot as he actually uses them as shredders by making them "eat" his junk mail. He also subjects them to many tasks that are tedious, boring, and sometimes dangerous. *'Double Doomsday': Hired a fanboy named Dave to be his intern, but without any pay. Showed no emotional reaction when Orbot brought a dismantled Cubot to him. To show that he was better than Dave, Eggman built and activated a doomsday device just as powerful as Dave's just to "destroy the world bigger than him." This is a major difference in this version of Eggman and possibly a crossing of the Moral Event Horizon, as Eggman activated his doomsday device with the intent of destroying the world (while earlier versions of Dr. Eggman despised the idea), simply to show he was the greatest evil genius. *'Eggheads': Delivered a batch of poisoned cookies that turn whoever eats them into evil geniuses like him. Originally Sonic himself was supposed to eat the cookies, but instead all of Sonic's friends ate them instead. Eggman realized he could use Sonic's brainwashed friends to help him capture Sonic and started training them in the arts of evil. However, this plan backfired when Sonic broke into Eggman's fortress and it was revealed that Sonic's friends had inherited Eggman's arrogant personality as well as his genius level intelligence (aside from Knuckles who only gained average intelligence), so they fought amongst themselves in order to determine who should get to destroy Sonic. *'Guilt Tripping': Repeatedly threatened to destroy the Angel Island Dam while Sonic and Tails were trapped in the Gogoba village. But later it turns out that Eggman was not going to destroy the dam; rather, he wanted to lure Sonic to the dam so Eggman could ambush him. Obviously, Sonic never made it to the dam due to being trapped in the village, so essentially the plan was ruined (even though Eggman still could have destroyed the dam but was too angry about not being able to ambush Sonic, which shows an example of his arrogance and cluelessness). After Sonic returned to his home Eggman attacked, but Sonic was able to repel the attacks. *'Dude, Where's My Eggman?': It is revealed that Eggman erases Orbot and Cubot's memories from time to time. In this episode, he made them work hard to set up a surprise party they constantly ask him for and then erased their memories so it would actually be a surprise. *'Cow Bot': Attacked Sonic and friends with a robot called Cow Bot, a robotic cow that fires deadly missiles and has the power to detonate itself should it get damaged. After Tails accidentally reprogrammed Cow Bot to attack Eggman, Sonic and Tails reluctantly decided to help Eggman defend himself from it. But after the three defeated Cow Bot, Eggman betrayed Sonic and Tails by using his defense system against them. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails escaped by dismantling Eggman's weapons. *'The Meteor': Sonic and Eggman switch bodies after finding a glowing purple meteor, and now Eggman was going to kill Sonic's friends using his body and speed. However, Sonic (in Eggman's body) uses robots to force Eggman to surrender his body; at first, he was unwilling to, but then Sonic threatened to remove his moustache, which Eggman apparently considers more important than winning, they switch minds again. *'Don't Judge Me': A fight occurred in the village between Eggman's moth-shaped robot and Sonic that Eggman (of course) lost. He fled the village and proceeded to sue Sonic for causing damage to his neck (which was incorrect, as he could move his neck just fine) and rebuilt Burn-Bot, put a judge's wig on his head and called him Judge-Bot, who would unfairly favor Eggman over Sonic in the coming trial. At the trial, he scares Orbot into claiming that he is a good guy. The trial wasn't going anywhere when Knuckles (as Sonic's "lawyer") started talking to himself, so he ordered robots to attack the building, revealing that his neck is just fine. *'Dr. Eggman's Tomato Sauce': Eggman starts selling a special recipe for tomato sauce and claims to feel guilty over previous episode's events. Sonic suspects that Eggman poisoned the sauce, but he reveals on a talk show that the sauce cans are what people should be worrying about; the cans then turned various technological appliances into his minions to attack the town (much like Megatron in the first Transformers film), only to be beaten. *'Eggman the Auteur': Eggman begins production of a feature-length movie about Sonic battling his robots. He first cast Dave for the role, but didn't like him, so he got Sonic himself to appear in the movie, with Amy as his apparent agent and Tails tweaking the script around. At the movie's premiere showing in his lair, it was revealed that Eggman intended to hypnotise the audience present, but because Orbot didn't install the necessary equipment onto the film projector, Eggman told everyone to leave. *'Beyond the Valley of the Cubots': This episode reveals that there are a large amount of Cubots Prototypes who were rejected by Eggman and were about to be destroyed. They escaped and had to live in a valley and hid from Eggman, who is fought off by Sonic. Eggman's rejecting of all the Cubots further shows how he is abusive towards his creations. *'New Year's Retribution': He uses a glowing energy ball built into Orbot's slow cooker to make a device that will slow down time before midnight so he can finally beat Sonic before the end of the year. After numerous games of dominoes, checkers and other games, Eggman finally beats Sonic at a dance-off, which no-one saw due to time being slowed down. This episode reveals that Eggman apparently went to a school for super villains to get his father's approval, suggesting that he came from a broken home. *'Tails' Crush': Eggman has trouble at the post office in this episode. He apparently took a 2-minute shower and came out to find that a package he ordered wasn't there and he had to sign a document left behind at his lair to get it. He gets angry and makes a robot try to kill the turtle at the post office, only to be fended off by Sonic. He later gives advice to Tails about how to win over Zoey when he finally gets his package; a device that plays "exciting" music in the "background" that will make his attacks more exciting. He attacks yet again with his music device, but is beaten. *'It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog': Eggman gathers together a band of villains from the Archipelago Islands (including T.W. Barker, the Lightning Bolt Society and Charlie the archaeologist, among others) and to his lair and hopefully band together to defeat Sonic at last. He is clearly jealous of Shadow the Hedgehog, who thinks Eggman is an incompetent idiot who can't tell his face from his foot, and tries to win him over, only to fail. When attacking Sonic at last, Eggman is still unable to defeat him, so Shadow does the job himself and seems to win. However, when Eggman decides to take a selfie, his camera's flash blinds Shadow, allowing Sonic to defeat him. Gallery Sonic_Boom_Eggman.png|Dr Eggman's profile Char_7a.png|Dr Eggman: connoisseur of evil ham, builder of robots, would be ruler of bygone island, a thorn in Sonic's side and a professional mustache groomer Eggman Sonic Boom profile.jpg Eggman Industries.png|Eggman Industries Fire&IceConcept9.jpg|Eggman in his fitness vest Eggman boom.jpg Eggman_lounging_in_his_pajamas.png|When sleeping or having a lazy day, eggman wears a pink flapjack onsie eggman adult joke.jpg|"What am I supposed to cover with that? Are you making fun of me!?!?" Sonic-Boom-Eggman.png Screenshot_2017-03-21-15-22-13.png Screenshot_2017-05-28-20-57-30_kindlephoto-38320092.jpg Screenshot_2017-05-28-20-57-44_kindlephoto-38347667.jpg Screenshot_2017-05-28-20-58-50_kindlephoto-38418233.jpg Screenshot_2017-05-28-20-59-54_kindlephoto-38393041.jpg EggCrystal-300x188.png|As Lord Mighty Metal Butt, plus holding a Tummel Crystal Trivia *Mike Pollock, who primarily voices Dr. Eggman, stated that he still resembles an egg (albeit an upside down egg). *A major difference between this version of Eggman and other versions is that while in the games and other shows and the games, Eggman despised the idea of destroying the world and was simply content with ruling it, but in Sonic Boom, he is perfectly fine with destroying the world just to prove his brilliance. *Eggman has made repeated references to his father, who apparently didn't like him. He went to become a super villain to get his approval, as stated in "New Year's Retribution", and says that a heat wave is considered "more oppressive than his father". In an episode where he turns coconuts into bombs using robots, Amy makes a leap of faith claiming that the coconuts symbolize mother issues, which Eggman angrily denied. *As shown in one episode, Eggman has received multiple Grammy nominations, suggesting that he originally wanted to be in the music industry. This may also be a wink to Sonic CD, where Classic Eggman was seen jamming on the menu where players could choose Western or Japanese soundtracks. *In "The Sidekick", Eggman's quote "And he'll feed me HAM! Evil ham..." gained popularity on the Internet, with YouTuber Peter Knetter making a YouTube Poop "Music Video" of Eggman doing the rap "Evil Ham Every Day". *In "Eggman the Auteur", he quotes his AoStH's counterpart's quote "I hate that Hedgehog." Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Mischievous Category:Master Manipulator Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Extravagant Category:Pawns Category:On & Off Category:Brainwashers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Mongers Category:Self-Aware Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Knights Category:Polluters Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Forgers Category:Monster Master Category:Envious Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crime Lord Category:Crackers Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Businessmen Category:Cheater Category:Lawful Evil Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Criminals Category:Outcast Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Nameless Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Scapegoat Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Trickster Category:Fanatics Category:Tragic Category:Inconclusive